


Mile High Club

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of dirtysupernaturalimagines: Imagine riding on a plane with Dean and to keep his mind off his fear of flying, you both have sex in the plane’s restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

You have never seen Dean look so out of his element, so distraught. There is a line of sweat threatening to slide down the side of his face that is pulled tight in anxiety. Dean’s fingers are digging into the middle seat of our flight row. Everything from his fingernails to his knuckles are turning white from the amount of force he is putting into the stiff fabric. You go to put your hand over one of Dean’s and wince as he jerks his hand away as if you had just snuffed out a cigarette on his skin. Dean sends you an apologetic look with a matching smile, like a child who accidentally broke a prized vase, but the fear never leaves his eyes. Your resilient Dean is struggling and you feel your stomach twist in pain because you know there is not much you can do to help. Especially when there is no escaping the airplane overflowing with people in the middle of a flight.  

Dean offers his upward turned hand as an olive branch but both of you realize what it truly is. An anchor. Understanding the weight of the situation enthusiastic intertwine your fingers with Dean’s rubbing your thumb against the side of Dean’s index finger. A wonderful idea hits you. The easiest, and most effective, way for the both of you to unwind has always been sex. You can’t kick the anxiety you feel either. This is the first time Dean will be meeting your family, the first time any man will meet your family. What happens this weekend could change things. A good fuck could take the edge off.

“Dean.” For a moment you wonder if he didn’t hear you. His eyes remain glued to the light and air control panel above us, fixated on everything and nothing. “Dean!” This time your tone is considerably harsher, unintentionally, but you know it captured the older woman reading next to Dean. She sends you a warning glare before contorting into her window seat as if that could widen the space between us in this cramped airline.

Abandoning getting Dean to focus on you by talking you try the next best thing, a little force. You struggle to peel Dean’s other hand, that is still clutching at the armrest, up. Putting all your strength in you finally have given the poor, beaten armrest a break but in the process the same haggard old woman has started paying attention complete with a scowl. Dean peers over at you for a moment confused but choices to trust you when you nod over to the back of the cabin, his body remains taut and hollowed. As the elderly woman turns back to her book, clearly in a better mood that we finally out of her hair, you stick your tongue out at her like a disobedient child for good measure.

You rush to get in front of Dean and meekly smile at the staring passengers. At the final row of seats you press your palm against Dean’s chest stopping him abruptly. Blocking out how easily you feel the muscles of his chest through his thin grey t-shirt you check to see if the bathrooms are clear and that none of the flight attendants will see the two of you heading in. After making sure the coast is clear you all but toss Dean into the cramped bathroom. With one person the restroom is uncomfortable but with the two of you smashed up against each other, your chest pressed firmly against his torso, the space is claustrophobic.

“Y/N, I’m really not in the mood to play games. I just want to sit in our horrible seats and get off this fucking plane as quickly as possible.” His voice is tight in an attempt to stop any shaking but it only draws more attention to how his lips quiver.

“Look, I know you hate flying and that you’re stepping out of your comfort zone just to make me happy.” Dean turns his gaze down to his feet, clenching and unclenching his jaw. You put your hand under his chin gently guiding his eyes back up towards you. “And I know it’s not just the plane that has you all stressed out. I’m not going to lie and say meeting my family is going to be a cakewalk; because it won’t be. But I’m positive that they’ll end up loving you too. If you could win me over you’re bound to get them on your side.”

Dean scoffs, a light flush is beginning to rise in his cheeks at how rarely you use the word love, but he quickly shakes it off. “I’m bound to some stupid shit or just end up running the whole trip. I-I really want them to like me... I know how much their opinion matters to you.”

“Just like you convinced me Sam would look at for me, treat me like a sister, is the same way they will. Sure, it may take time but at the end of the day you and Sam are part of my family too.”

You kiss Dean burying your hands into his hair as he wraps his arm around your waist. Everything you can’t say simmers to the surface bleeding into your kiss. All your fears you’re too proud to admit, how heartbroken you would feel if your family disapproves, fuels the need both of you feel to banish those feelings away. Out of sight, out of mind.

Dean, needing to drown himself in how your bodies move together, hastily unbuttons your jean shorts. You shimmy them down and Dean’s jeans land on top of yours quickly followed by both of your underwear. Dean lifts you up by the back of your thighs wrapping your legs around his waist. Your knees bang against the sink and the wall but the ache in your knees falls to the background when you feel Dean’s semi-hard cock rubbing against your inner thigh. Dean takes a seat on the covered toilet seat and leans back, admiring you. The way your hair falls around you face, the glimmer in your eyes as you smile at him unnecessarily embarrassed under his gaze, the flush that is rising in your cheeks just like the first time you met.

The kiss is sweeter this time. Less panicked and rushed. The change makes both of you notice how sore your lips will be in a few hours but you’ll worry about that later. Dean’s hands run their way up your legs, up your hips and under the fabric of your loose fitting Joker tee. His fingers glide just over your sides sending shivers up your spine. You’d love nothing more than to spend the rest of the flight bathing in Dean’s gentle touch or the smell of his cologne but someone is bound to find you if you don’t hurry up. Nervous and aroused by the chance of being caught you grab Dean’s thick cock, the prospect of being seen turning him on as well, and guide him to your slick entrance. You lift your hips and arch your back for an easier angle. Dean’s tip prodes your entrance making both you and Dean sighs. He guides your body back down sliding himself entirely inside of you, stretching you like only Dean can.

You notice that your plan is working. Dean has all but forgotten that we’re in a plane and your family. His head is thrown back, resting against the bathroom wall. The muscles of his face are uncoiling revealing a side of Dean that you rarely see. There is no self-doubt or concern of letting you down. Even the self-hate he tries to keep hidden when you’re around is gone. As if fate intends on keeping Dean perpetually on edge the plane dips and rises. Instantaneously Dean snaps back to reality, clutching onto you. Your stomach lurches as if you were on a roller coaster but you can only imagine how Dean is feeling.

“Hey, hey. You’re fine. I’m fine. It’s just a little turbulence.” The concern that has flooded Dean’s entire being barely eases. That is until the words he has been dying to hear come over the intercom.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for the bumpy ride. We will be landing in San Juan, Puerto Rico in a few moments. Thank you for choosing to fly with us and we hope you enjoy your time on this lovely island!”

“I guess we’ll have to continue this later. You ready?” The both of you pull on your forgotten clothing trying your best to not elbow each other in the face.

“No. No I’m not but I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Both of your stomachs twist with nerves. Neither of you notices the knowing looks from the nearby passengers when you exit the bathroom or even the elderly woman muttering about horny youngsters unable to keep their hands to themselves. All either of you can focus on is that everything that could go wrong and the growing lump in the back of your throats.

Before you know it you're surrounded by loving arms and cooing from your family. The smell of fried food and sweets prominent in the air causing fond memories of loud meals to swamp your mind. You hadn’t realized how much you missed being surrounded by familiar faces, how much you miss your parents food, the parties. Your godmother followed by your mother introduces themselves to Dean, chuckling at his impish demeanor and overly polite, stiff response.

“Grija, why don’t you introduce me to this fine man you have with you?” Your grandmother jabs you with her elbow jokingly. Her wrinkled face bright and her eyes shining like diamonds in the sun.

“Grandma, this is Dean Winchester. And before you get any ideas he is my boyfriend and I’m not going to share!” Your grandmother laughs motioning for you to come off to the side. You smile apologetically at Dean who is being mobbed with questions by your family.

“Yo sé que tu no va a traer a un hombre para nosotros para conocer si no hay algo serio. ¿Quiere casarse con él?”* Her brilliant smile is gone, replaced by a wall you can’t see past. Usually she wears her heart on her sleeve but this time you can’t read her.

You look over at Dean enjoying himself, opening up, and you realize you’ve known the answer all along. “Sí. Más de lo que yo puedo vocalizar.”** You want nothing more than to spend the rest of your life with Dean.

“No debe preocuparse. Si lo amas, nosotros te apoyamos. Lo único que queremos es para que seas feliz. Y ya veo que eres sumamente feliz.”*** The tears spills from your grandmother’s eyes charging your tears to follow. As a kid you were so hard set on not ending up married just to be let down, like your mother and grandmother, so for her to see you so willing to try it out is a huge surprise for the both of you.

Your grandmother’s support means the world. She has always guided you and picked you up when you broke down. She has seen first hand the men that have come before and has watched them tear you down just for kicks. Dean walks over and rubs your arms soothingly. Your grandmother waves away his questioning gaze, smiling.

“Dean,” She stops, calms herself and wipes away the salty tears that won’t stop pouring down your face. “you better take good care of my granddaughter. Because I’m not afraid of spending the rest of my life in prison.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll take care Y/N as best I can.” Dean looks over at you and chuckles. “Plus I don’t think she’d put up with me if I don’t treat her the way she deserves. You have an incredibly strong granddaughter and I don’t intend on fucking up this time around.” Dean clutches your hand, rubbing it fondly.

“Oh, she’s strong alright! You should have seen her as a kid! Always fighting for the one being pushed around. And somehow still charming the teachers into letting her off the hook!” Your family bursts with laughter at the memories of child you arguing and then batting your eyelashes at the teachers afterwards. “Come over here, Guapo! Let me tell ya about the time she used to steal all the other kids food.”

Yeah, you think Dean is going to fit right in.

 

Translation:

* “I know that you’re not going to bring a man for us to meet if there isn’t something serious. Do you want to marry him?”

** “Yes. More than I can vocalize.”

*** “You shouldn’t worry. If you love him, we’ll support you. All we want is for you to be happy. And I already see you are extremely happy.”


End file.
